


Alone

by Zeiis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Destiel - Freeform, First work - Freeform, Frottage, Human Castiel, Impatience, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm, Over 1000, PWP, Quick Fuck, Quickie, Reworked, Rubbing, Smut, Wall Sex, handjobs, oh damn get it Dean, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiis/pseuds/Zeiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like Dean and Castiel finally have some alone time together...<br/>I reworked this.</p><p>"Castiel knew full well the taste of his lover's lips, but each new time, each new time they could kiss and touch with this unadulterated passion, he savored the taste...He shivered as he felt Dean's calloused fingers thread through his black hair, pushing slightly on the upper part of his neck to lift his chin, giving Dean fuller access to his lips. The increased pressure against his mouth made the angel moan softly, memories of what else that mouth could do flooding through him..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so comments are appreciated. No spoilers, just sex.

Dean Winchester grabbed Castiel, angel of the Lord, by wrapping a firm hand around the back of his neck and forcing the angel with the ocean blue eyes to look at him. Pushing up against him, Dean marched the both of them back up until they slammed into a wall, breath expelled from them both. Alone. They were finally fucking alone. Of course Dean loved his brother, Sam, but he also needed this-to be alone with Cas, to press his body up against him. He shivered at the warmth of his angel's body. Their lips pushed together intensely, slightly open-mouthed, breath coming in pants as they kissed. Their hips rocked against one another's, slowly, as if to savor the sensation; the scrape of denim against one another providing a delicious tension. Alone. Finally alone.

Castiel knew full well the taste of his lover's lips, but each new time, each new time they could kiss and touch with this unadulterated passion, he savored the taste. It was sweet, faintly like sugared whiskey. He shivered as he felt Dean's calloused fingers thread through his black hair, pushing slightly on the upper part of his neck to lift his chin, giving Dean fuller access to his lips. The increased pressure against his mouth made the angel moan softly, memories of what else that mouth could do flooding through him. He hooked his hands below Dean's chest pressed one hand against the small of his lover's back, scrunching the cloth there; and the other hand on his hip, hooking the fingernails underneath his belt and yanking roughly. Dean's breath shook in his throat. Anticipation. It never ceased to amaze the angel that he could make Dean just as... _corrupted_ as Dean made him.  
They didn't have much time, 20 minutes at the most. Sam had only stepped out to grab a few things, but the sexual pressure had been building in both of them, and it had been so long since they'd had a quiet, private moment...

Dean shifted his mouth from Cas's lips to the tender skin at his neck, letting his breath wash over it before putting his lips on it and mouthing, the salty-sweet taste of the angel's skin sending a twinge straight to his cock as Castiel thrusted against him. Goddamn, Cas had gotten better at this. Dean drew in a harsh breath when the angel kept tugging at his belt, the leather digging into his hip. "Dean," the angel said impatiently, and the hunter understood the implication in his voice. He was asking if he could just whisk their clothes away with angel mojo, something that had turned out very useful in the past.

"No." Dean's voice was a husky whisper, and he felt the angel tense with annoyance; but he didn't break with his thrusting, the hunter noticed with a chuckle at the back of his throat. Dean broke the suction on Cas's neck and glanced into his ocean blue eyes, savoring the impatience there, savoring the fact that Cas wants this.

And then he attacks him.

Lips against lips, hot and demanding, Dean clawed at the angel's tie, throwing hard across the room as if it had insulted him. Cas slipped his hands up, grabbing the bottom hem of Dean's band shirt and yanking it up over the hunter's head. Their lips met again, impossibly hotter this time with the hunter's tongue slipping in between the angel's lips, as Dean struggled with the buttons on Cas's shirt and Cas fought with the leather of Dean's belt. The angel won first, and the hunter groaned at the release of pressure on his hips and the cold against his cock. Dean lost patience and with a mental _fuck it_ he yanked on the last three buttons. Cas helped him strip the offending garment from his arms, and that too was flung to the other side of the room. The angel reached his hands back down to the hunter's hips, seeking to relieve the straining bulge of some pressure, but Dean pushed himself up against Castiel, skin-on-skin, precome beading and spilling through the fabric of their boxers, and the contact sends forks of electricity through their bodies.

Castiel let out a soft whimper at the touch, his mind blurring from the onslaught of pleasure. No patience left to speak of, he takes the hunter's earlobe in his teeth and breathes harshly, his hands slotting Dean's hip against him so that rigid bulge presses against rigid bulge, and now it's Dean's turn to whimper.

"More." Cas's breath shakes in his throat, and he's barely able to control himself. This is what the hunter does to him, this is what it turns him into, a debauched pervert, and god if that doesn't turn Dean on. He reached down and unbuttoned the angel's pants with shaking hands. Cas hissed out a harsh breath, shaking, flesh quivering. The hunter's hands were cold against the length of his cock, and Castiel groaned loudly, letting the earlobe slip out from between his teeth as Dean's hands clasped around him. The man chuckled darkly.

"Like that, babe?"  
"Yes, Dean...yes."

He stroked slow, teasing the angel, watching his face intently, watching as the angel unraveled in front of him. Tracing the lines of the pulsing veins and circling around the base of the head. Shaking, panting, his blue pulse jumping out from his neck. It made the saliva stick to the back of the hunter's throat and the hunger in his stomach become barely tolerable.

Cas whimpered again. He was quiet, and when he did make a noise, his lungs were bursting. Dean raised an eyebrow. "More?" He asked. Castiel nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Dean stroked faster, twisting it a bit at the end the way he knew the angel liked. He stroked the wet head with his thumb in circles, and Cas's knees sagged. "Please," he choked out, "please, Dean. Come...closer." The hunter grinned, and stepped forward, supporting the shaking angel with his body.

Castiel kissed him greedily, as if he needed it to breathe. Reaching down, he yanked the hem of Dean's jeans down, catching him by surprise. Cas grabbed a handful of his ass and pressed their hips together, and both angel and hunter cried out when their swollen, throbbing erections pressed together. Castiel sunk slightly from the shock, and Dean laughed breathlessly."Fuck, Cas," he muttered, and the angel grinned happily. Their hips started to rock together-neither one was sure who started it-in just the way they needed, just the way that caused them to go mindless. They were covered in sweat, gasping, writhing, saying each other's name as if it were a most sacred prayer. Their necks fit together, and mouth pressed against hot mouth; skin crackling with electric pleasure at every touch, every connection.

"Babe," whispered Dean. "Cas."  
"Dean," came the reply.

Each of them were slick with sweat and precome was weeping from their cocks, and the breaths weren't breaths now; they were gasps and moans, groaning and begging. They knew they weren't going to last much longer. They kissed, their tongues dancing together, soft and slick, when they weren't gasping for breath. They each savored the taste of the other's desperation. Dean felt a surge of pride feeling the trembling flesh of his angel against him, and Cas felt deep satisfaction at the fact that he could please his hunter just as much as his hunter pleased him. The head of Castiel's tender cock brushed roughly against Dean's thigh, and he knew he was gone.

"Dean," the angel choked out, feeling the heat coil in his testicles. The hunter knew what his angel meant. He threaded his hand along the side of Cas's head, burying his fingers in his hair just above his ear. "It's okay, Cas," Dean whispered softly, "it's okay. Let it go. Come for me."

Castiel gasped as it hit him, his breath shaking in his throat as the struggled to gain air. His whole body spasmed against the hunter's body, the sudden friction launching Dean's own release. It had rarely been this intense for either of them; they had rarely _needed_ it like this, and they were swept up by it. It enveloped them, surrounding them and all their senses until they were a sweaty, messy tangle on the floor, arms wrapped around each other.

They panted, trying to catch their breath. Dean laughed, and Cas smirked.

"Wow, Cas. Wow." Dean was still shaking, ever so slightly.  
The angel beamed at the hunter, and leaned over to smack a hot kiss on his mouth.  
  
A door slammed.

Panic washed over both Dean and Castiel; both of them shot up to grab their clothes, struggling to put them on through the sweat. But it was too late. The door swung open, and Sam held a packaged slice of apple pie in one hand. He looked up at the two half-naked form in front of him, panicked, at paused.

He scoffed. "It's about time, you guys. It was getting kinda hard to take. At least you have your pants on." He held up the pie slice. "Oh, and Dean, I got you some pie. But feel free to take your time; it'll keep."


End file.
